warrior___catsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollyleaf
Hollyleaf Hollyleaf is a black she-cat with green eyes. Power Of Three Hollyleaf was supposed to be one of the three cats prophesied to have the power of the stars in their paws. :Hollykit one of the kits born to Leafpool and Crowfeather, along with her brothers Jaykit and Lionkit. She and Jaykit and Lionkit are seen playing with a dead mouse at the beginning of the book. :When Brambleclaw sends out patrols to search for the fox dens, Hollykit, and her brothers ask Brambleclaw if they can help, and he allows them to "guard the camp." Hollykit and her brother, Lionkit, are excited at first, but Jaykit claims that Brambleclaw was only trying to keep them busy, and their excitement fades. Then, Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit decide to find the fox cubs' den by themselves. They sneak out through the dirt place tunnel and begin to head towards the lake. They are almost spotted by Brook and Stormfur, but they hide in a bush, which allows them to stay hidden. The kits reach the Sky Oak and find the fox den, and Lionkit decides that they should raid the den through the escape passage. The cubs turn out to be much bigger than expected, and almost kill the kits. They escape, but as Jaykit runs towards the camp, he falls into the hollow. Leafpool, the medicine cat, seems to encourage Hollykit to become a medicine cat after she shows worry for her kin while Leafpool takes care of him. :Hollykit takes on the name of Hollypaw after Leafpool agrees to be her mentor. However, Hollypaw does not do well as a medicine cat apprentice. She is assigned certain herbs, but returns with the wrong ones. Treating injuries often makes her squeamish, and she begins to doubt her medicine cat skills. :Soon Leafpool takes her to practice battle moves, which she excels at. She's dedicated to the warrior code, and believes that Firestar should have chosen Graystripe as his deputy. :A battle erupts when Hollypaw is out collecting tansy. She is shown fighting Smokefoot with Graystripe, and when it ends, Hollypaw forgets to check cats for injuries in her excitement, but Birchfall notes that Hollypaw fought like a warrior. :After the fight, Hollypaw decides to become a warrior apprentice instead, and Brackenfur becomes her new mentor. :Later, she goes to the Gathering, and is excited by the thought of the Daylight Gathering as well. :During the Daylight Gathering, which was suggested by Squirrelflight during the previous Gathering, she wins the fighting competition against Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice, who is more experienced than her. Heatherpaw compliments her about her fighting skills. Firestar rewards her by allowing her to have first prey from the fresh-kill pile for winning the fighting contest. :She and Squirrelflight both congratulate Jaypaw when the Clan leaders announce that he saved Breezepaw and Lionpaw when they fell while they were racing. Hollypaw is on the old cover of The Sight, along with her brothers, Lionpaw and Jaypaw. ''Dark River :Hollypaw worries about her friend in RiverClan, Willowpaw, a medicine cat apprentice. Soon, she starts to realize that Lionpaw is very tired and grumpy during the day. However, when she asks, he is touchy, and sharply tells her that nothing is wrong. She feels upset about this, remembering when she and her littermates shared everything with each other. One night, she and Cinderpaw then see Lionpaw near the border, playing with the WindClan apprentice Heatherpaw. Lionpaw becomes defiant and angry, and the two start to argue. When Millie interrupts her own warrior ceremony to tell Firestar she wants to keep her kittypet name, Hollypaw grows uneasy. When Daisy and Brook stick up for her, some of the Clan start to agree. Hollypaw is against this, arguing that they must live by the warrior code and that Millie should have accepted a proper Clan name. :She is later given her assessment, along with Cinderpaw and Mousepaw. Near the end of the book, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw search for the missing kits from WindClan. Outcast During a hunting patrol, Brook talks about the Tribe and comments that Hollypaw is a good hunter because of her strong back legs. Like her siblings Jaypaw and Lionpaw, Hollypaw longs to go to the mountains. Later, Hollypaw tells Cinderpaw that she would focus on becoming a better hunter before training to become a better fighter. Hollypaw watches an advanced training session for the new warriors Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker, and is disturbed when Ashfur and Lionpaw start to fight savagely. Her father Brambleclaw reassures her and tells her that she is his little thinker. :After Hollypaw and her siblings are given permission to join Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight on the journey to help the Tribe, she goes with Squirrelflight to WindClan to bring Crowfeather and Breezepaw to ThunderClan. Hollypaw, along with Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Brook, Night, and Talon journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water. : :When the group of cats get to the Tribe of Rushing Water she teaches "to-be's" on fighting techniques with Lionpaw and Breezepaw. After the battle with the rogues, Jaypaw gets them alone, and tells them both about the prophecy. Eclipsehttp://warriors.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hollyleaf&action=edit&section=6Edit :Hollypaw stresses highly over the prophecy, and is exasperated when Lionpaw shows little concern. She wants to use her powers to preserve the warrior code. She and her brothers return to the The Lake territory, along with Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Breezepaw. Stormfur and Brook remain with the Tribe of Rushing Water. :Hollypaw is the first cat to see Sol on WindClan territory, and she thinks he is a lion. The others think she is just seeing things. She later helps her littermates find Sol, and is strangely mesmerized by his amber eyes. :After the battle, Hollypaw is the one who discovers Squirrelflight's wound, when Leafpool tells everyone to leave her, she protests as Sandstorm guides her away. She helps build a soft nest out of ferns for Squirrelflight. :She gets her warrior name along with Lionpaw and Cinderpaw at the end of the book. Long Shadowshttp://warriors.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hollyleaf&action=edit&section=7Edit :Sol has stopped ShadowClan in believing in the warrior code. Due to this cause, Hollyleaf goes with her brothers to spy on ShadowClan. Later in the book Tawnypelt brings her kits, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw, to ThunderClan as to teach them about StarClan. Hollyleaf is on the patrol that finds them by the border. :Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Lionblaze, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw create a fake sign from StarClan (which turns into a real sign when Raggedstar and Runningnose appear) to bring ShadowClan back to the warrior code. While Ashfur almost pushed the three cats off into a blazing fire, it was revealed that Squirrelflight was not any of the three's mother and Brambleclaw is not their father even though he thinks he is. Ashfur tells them that he is not going to keep their secret, and leaves, sparing Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's lives. :When he leaves, Hollyleaf immediately demands of Squirrelflight if she had told the truth—and Squirrelflight apologized, admitting she had told the truth, and that she truly wasn't the three's mother. Hollyleaf quickly comes to resent Squirrelflight for lying about them being her kits. :She is horrified when she learns of Ashfur's intention to announce her heritage at the Gathering, because she believes it will make the other Clans hate ThunderClan for their diluted blood even more. However, unlike her siblings, she sees the futility in trying to dissuade Ashfur, telling him to his face that if he wants to destroy his own Clan that it's his business. :Later, Ashfur and Squirrelflight are missing when the Clan gets together to attend the Gathering. Hollyleaf thinks to herself that she wouldn't care if Squirrelflight never returned to camp. She shies away from thinking of Ashfur at all. Squirrelflight finally arrives, covered in mud from an apparent fall into a stream. Firestar gets tired of waiting for Ashfur and the patrol leaves without him, only to find his lifeless body in the stream at the WindClan border. At first it is assumed that he has drowned, but Leafpool discovers a laceration on his neck that confirms that he was murdered. Sunrisehttp://warriors.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hollyleaf&action=edit&section=8Edit :Hollyleaf is later chosen to go on the Sol patrol, on which they go to the sun-drown place to find Sol, as Firestar believes him responsible for Ashfur's death. She is charmed by Sol for a while, but then loses interest. Her tongue gets stuck on the ice, and Brackenfur has to help her get unstuck. She helps to try and get Brambleclaw and Birchfall out of the water by holding the stick when they fall in the sun-drown-place's depths. :After Honeyfern's death, saving Briarkit from a snake bite, she goes into Leafpool's den to demand information about her parentage from the medicine cat. Leafpool misinterprets Hollyleaf's question ("Tell me everything you know!") believing that Hollyleaf knows that Leafpool knows that she killed Ashfur. Hollyleaf tries to deny, but is overcome by guilt and self-disgust and confesses. When she explains why she did it, Leafpool reveals that she is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's true mother. Hollyleaf is overcome with hate for the cat who broke the warrior code to give birth to her, and becomes obsessed with learning the identity of her father. :After finding out her father was Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior. Obsessed as she was with the warrior code, she could not stand being both a medicine cat's kit and half-Clan. At the Gathering she revealed the truth about her heritage, screeching her hate for the cats who gave birth to her and Squirrelflight, who lied to her and her littermates. She is shocked by the blatant disapproval the other cats show for her revelation, believing that she had done the right thing. Leafpool, ashamed of what she had done, steps down as the ThunderClan medicine cat. Hollyleaf leaves the Gathering and returns to ThunderClan. Hollyleaf then finds Leafpool's deathberries and prepares to force the medicine cat to eat them when Leafpool says she has already lost everything, and that it would be worse for her if she stayed alive. Hollyleaf hesitates, then lets Leafpool go. :Hollyleaf decides to leave the Clans, because she couldn't stand being a half-Clan cat and a medicine cat's kit, and she is spotted running for the tunnels. Lionblaze and Jayfeather follow her to try and stop her, but Hollyleaf does not listen. She then admits that she was the one who killed Ashfur. Jayfeather reaches into her memories unwillingly, and he realizes exactly how she killed Ashfur. Just as she enters the tunnels to leave the Clans, the tunnel entrance collapses. It is unknown if she was truly killed in the collapse. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze return back to the ThunderClan camp. To let Hollyleaf be remembered like the other passed warriors and to hide the fact that she had gone into the tunnels to get away from her Clanmates, Jayfeather and Lionblaze tell the Clan that Hollyleaf had accidentally ran into the tunnels while chasing a squirrel. They also don't tell them that she killed Ashfur, so she could be remembered as a brave and noble warrior, not a terrible murderer. :Hollyleaf is on the cover of Sunrise. '''Omen Of The Stars' Later, it is discovered that she is not the third, but Dovewing. Hollyleaf is briefly mentioned in this series.It is revealed she is alive in the fifth book but died a book later